My Imouto
by SmileRin
Summary: Natsu has a long lost sister, named Naru Reid, Who he never knew about. Read to find out more! A little bit Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

_ Flash Back_

_My name is Naru Reid and I'm Natsu Reid's younger sister...I am thirteen years old,I weild a Long, sharp Katana that blows out blue fire,and once I draw my sword I get a huge magic increase,I can use fire magic without my sword but I chose to weild a sword,_

_12 years ago,my brother was abandoned by my parents, because they think he was a nuicance,My parents did not tell me this,I figured out myself,from when I was eight years old,I went through_

_some of my parent's things and I was suprised to see I have a brother...My parents died without me knowing,I was at school and I've found out that Zeref's believers forced my parents out the house_

_and shot my mom and dad...I don't understand...They know magic...but why didn't they use it?...Why..._

_My name is Naru Reid,and I am 13 years old. And I'm looking for my Brother..._

* * *

**My Oc: Name: Naru Reid**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Pink(Like natsu's) Short(A little bit above the shoulders)**

**Magic: Fire Magic,Holder Magic**

**Personality: Shy, quiet, most of the time seened depressed, can get easily annoyed and is really clueless.**

**Family: Mom(Dead),Dad(Dead),Brother(Alive)**

**Status: Alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I need to find my brother,My only family,Where are you?_**

I felt someone hitting me with a book,"Ow!" I yelped,I opened my eyes and saw my peers laughing at me,"Naru,If you wanted to sleep,use that time around the nighttime,not classtime," My teacher Lectured me,  
I just sighed,"Yeah,whatever." I replied,I could tell my teacher rolled her eyes.I wasn't a bad student at all or anything,In fact I get straight A's all year long,Maybe that's why my real parents never abandoned me.I thought staring at a blank piece of scratch paper.

The Bell rang,I made my way out of the classroom,_I was lonely_,I walked out of the school,and outside of the gate,I then noticed my left hand index finger is bleeding,I noticed it was a papercut,I ignored it and ran home,I packed my things and took my sword,_I'm running away._

_Who would want to live like this?,"_Tch,What a shitty life I'm living." I whispered, my foster parents are a bunch of abusers,I swear,They would slap me over every little thing I say,And just last night my dad socked me in the face,My foster mom burned me on the arm,  
an everlasting scar that proves it.

I'm running away from my life,and running straight to the future,and that's when I remembered,I'm going to look for him,my brother,My only family,The one that shares the same blood as me.

_But,where?_ I thought about it,and I looked onto this flyer that says something,'Fairy Tail members destroyed 5 buildings in less than 6 seconds,' I whispered reading,"What the hell?" The picture showed a Red head named 'Erza Scarlet' and a naked guy named'Gray Fullbuster',a blondie named 'Lucy Heartfilia'  
There was this Pink haired guy that looked really similar to me,and His name on the paper was teared off,I just kept walking.

I looked up at the sky,_It's getting dark,_I felt a lone tear escaped my eye,I try to hold in the wailing but it was just too much,I started to cry silently though,I've never felt so alone in my entire life.

"Um,why are you crying?" I heard a voice,I looked up to see that blond chick,from that flyer,I stopped crying,"You are.." I said guessing the name,still red from the crying,the girl gave me a soft smile,"I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!" She said proudly,Holding up her right hand that showed a Guild mark,Fairy tail?

_Since when Fairies have Tails?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh,I'm so nervous for my presentation in class tommorrow,I didn't even think of updating stories...Ugh...**

**Anywhoozle,Here's chappie 3!**

* * *

**Naru POV**

I stood there a little scared that she and some other people destroyed a few buidings in less than a few seconds,She just stared at me,"What's wrong?" She asked,"Oh,um it's nothing!"  
I replied.

She stared at me some more,"Don't tell me,you saw that Flyer too?!" She said out loud,"Okay,just for the record,I didn't destroy all those buildings! It was my teammates!" She said,I stood there kind of amused that she knows that I knew about the flyer.

"How did you know?" I asked,She sighed,"I've been having a bad day,ever since that Sorcerer's weekly guy, Thinks that it will add more popularity at Fairy Tail,if those flyers was all over the place." She replied.

I stood there and didn't know what she said at all,All I heard was Sorcerer's weekly and 'Fairy Tail" I stopped for a moment."Since when Fairies have Tails?" I asked her,

She stopped for a while,"You don't know?!" She screamed loudly,Well,I guess I don't know since I've never heard of it,I shooked my head,She turned around,with her eyes sparkling,

"Fairy Tail is a place where you and your friends could meet up at! Fairy Tail is a place where you can find work! Fairy Tail is.." I stopped listening to her from there and I tried to think for a while, so fairy tail is a guild?

hmmm...If she's in Fairy Tail,then I could make money and actually be able to buy my own place! How hard could a Regular guild be like..Right?

"Fairy Tail is Awesome!" It sounded like she is done talking to herself,and I finally asked,"How do I join this 'Berry Tail?" I said 'acting' excited,she shook her head,"It's Fairy Tail,not Berry Tail,Okay? and I'll help you with that!" she said confidently,

I smiled.

**_The next day..._**

When I walked through the doors,I regretted walking through those doors 2 seconds after I walked through them,Fairy tail looks like one of those Bar fights they have in a movie!

_Man,I should've stayed home..._

I looked around and my eyes met a messy pink haired guy,who was fighting with a naked guy...

"I'm gonna beat you today,Gray!" The guy said tackling the naked guy named 'Gray'.

"Not today,Natsu!" Gray said tackling..."Natsu?!" I yelled out loud.

Everyone probably heard me,because they all stopped fighting,"Who are you?" Natsu asked,Lucy came in front of me,"This is Naru Reid,She wants to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy said,  
I think Lucy was probably one of the nicest people in Fairy Tail,she let me stay with her,and she's helping me getting into Fairy Tail,I also told her I'm shy when it comes to meeting new people,so she decided to help me.  
I wonder If I could be like her when I grow up.

I looked around and I saw Mirajane,I pointed at her,"It's Mirajane!" I said excited.  
Mirajane walked up to me,"Welcome to Fairy Tail,Naru." She said smiling.

Lucy looked shocked,"You don't know Fairy Tail?! but you know Mira san?!" She said in shock.  
Natsu walked up to me,"Why you call my name?" He asked "Is it that really how you talk to a new nakama,Natsu?" Erza said pounding Natsu's head,"Now start over!" she yelled,

Then he did,He walked up to me and said,"Oh,sorry didn't saw you there,Aye!"

**What's up with Fairy tail?!**


End file.
